Acaríciame
by moon orchids
Summary: [MCR & Frerard—] Tres actos. Tres verdades. Las canciones románticas son pura porquería al lado de ellos.


[...]

Los mil detalles que tienes tú por mí,

mi descaro al advertir en lo que fallas,

el sincerarme cuando hay que decir

lo que sinceramente no se calla.

**Roque Dalton.**

* * *

**I. Frank**

**Q**uerer a Gerard es sentir lo áspero que son sus manos. Frank lo sabe muy bien cuando le toquetea las mejillas heladas y le agarra las manos rasposas mientras le mimaba su cara bonita. Luego, Gerard se las apartas de su cara de tanto reír con una mueca de dolor porque sus cachetes están adoloridos ya que Frank se las jaloneó y ahí, sin dejar de sonreír, Frank realiza que la risa de Gerard es como una canción rasgada, una mal tocada.

No le sorprende en lo absoluto descubrir que es así porque Gerard tiene el habido de cantarle canciones de amor como cuna cada vez que él creía que Frank estaba dormido.

(Tampoco se sorprende que, cuando creía que no miraba, éste siempre le regalaba una miradita brillosa, como un adolescente viviendo el primer amor una y otra vez)

Sus mejillas se encuentran rojas, como el fruto que Eva probó en el Jardín y Edén y Frank lo sabe muy bien que esa vista es la mayor obra del arte que jamás verá. (Mejilla sonrojadas, cabello enmarañado y ojos eclipsados; Gerard Way, eres un bastardo precioso)

(No le sorprende en lo absoluto descubrir que no le importaría irse al infierno con él si eso significa estar con él.)

Tocar a Gerard es como tentar las llamas del infierno. Tocar a Gerard es estar jugueteando cerca de las puertas infernales; es estar caminando por una cuerda floja (—y aquí debajo es el infierno). Jamás dirá que es el cielo porque querer a Gerard es saber que él no es perfecto; quererle es saber que él es obstinado, terco, algo imbécil que lo adora con locura y que está, por mucho, lejos de ser perfecto.

(Tampoco queda de más decir que amar a Gerard es saber que —el muy bastardo— tiene una cara bonita. De esas que te dan ganas de golpearlo por tanta belleza para luego besarle con furia en el primer armario que encuentres)

Querer a Gerard es saber que éste tiene un poco de desastre dentro de él. Querer a Gerard es saber que éste es un huracán que arranca cada parte de ti con cada beso, con cada acaricia, con cada susurro cerca de tu oído cada vez que te hace el amor de manera torpe. Y para Frank es perfecto, porque él sabe muy bien que el infierno está sobre infravalorado como la ternura que hay entre ellos a cada mirada silenciosa en el escenario.

(Las canciones románticas son pura porquería al lado de ellos)

El infierno jamás había sido tan amable y gentil cuando Gerard lo besó por primera vez.

(Es que le quiere demasiado)

* * *

**II. Gerard**

Querer a Frank es sentir una droga. Gerard lo sabe muy bien cuando se encuentra ahí, ahora mismo, encima de su pecho mientras admiraba el latir de su corazón. Querer a Frank es hallar la mejor canción; querer a Frank es descubrir que él es la peor (mejor) droga del mundo porque él se mete entre tus venas, tus muslos, en tu cabeza y cualquiera se volvería loco, loco, loco de deseo por anhelar más y más de Frank.

(Frank Iero, eres un puto loco—

Solo cállate y bésame)

Es por eso por lo que le arranca con sus dientes filosos cada pedazo de la piel de Frank con sus besos, con sus toqueteos, con sus susurros cuando hacen el amor en el crepúsculo (Y realiza que, el crepúsculo está sobrevalorado; lo único que no lo está es Frank). Gerard es un ambicioso, astuto y siempre, siempre, siempre piensa en las maneras de decirle a Frank lo mucho que le quiere con su amor torcido.

(Y es que,

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Donde hay un vacío que le aflige —Frank lo llena.)

(Las canciones románticas son pura porquería al lado de ellos y—) "Eres un idiota" dice Frank ahora mismo, con su voz gruesa y ronca, como una lima entre su garganta. Gerard no se molesta y solo le da una sonrisa a cambio. Él solo quiere besarle, besarle, besarle porque en realidad no de está se burlando. Querer a Frank es saber que Frank muestra su amor a través de burlas, de chistes malos con su tono sarcástico y tosco.

Querer a Frank es sentir su piel callosa. Querer a Frank es sentir el cutis repleto de piel completamente muerta y agrieta porque Frank (el muy infeliz) en vez de cuidar su apariencia, lo agarra con violencia y comienza a besarle con furia dentro del primer armario que encuentra en los vestidores del concierto.

Solamente se besan con voracidad,

Con apetito,

Con hambre,

Como si estuvieran buscando el pedazo de sí mismos del corazón que le regaló al otro.

(Y cuando lo encuentran, le dan otro pedazo. No lo necesitan. Frank es todo lo que Gerard necesita y Frank es todo lo que Gerard necesita.)

Cuando nadie está cerca, Frank siempre se pone de puntitas, alzando sus manos para entrelazarlas por detrás de su cuello para así poder besarle la frente. Y Gerard no puede evitar sonrojarse con furia, sintiendo escalofríos en sus huesos cuando Frank hace sus muestras de afectos de la nada. A pesar de ello, él se ríe de su estatura y Frank frunce el ceño, golpeándolo en el hombro con su codo sin dejar de sonreír. Él no se enoja porque querer a Gerard es querer también su estúpido humor cínico.

Él lo abraza. Lo abraza como si estuviera buscando refugio de la dura llovizna que hay fuera sabiendas que él es un huracán desastroso que no dudará en arrancarle cada parte de él (porque querer a Frank es saber que él es una droga que lo vuelve loco, loco, loco y es el comienzo de arrancarle la pie los besos y—)

Frank lo sabe,

(y aun así lo hace)

Mientras se acuestan con fuerza en el colchón viejo e inician con los juegos previos con risas bobas y chistes pésimos, Gerard se deja influenciar por el amor y sus derivados, (deseo, cariño, afecto, pasión, apego—) él se permite volar alto, llegando a las orillas del Sol. A diferencia de Ícaro, sabe que se quemará por ser demasiado curioso. Pero no le sorprende en lo absoluto descubrir que no le importaría incendiarse si eso significa sentir a Frank entre sus brazos una noche más.

Cuando se metió con fuerza dentro de él, ambos sintieron éxtasis, gimiendo al unísono. Frank sintió el infierno y sus llamas gentiles en todo su cuerpo, Gerard sintió el cielo en llamas, y de paso, las alas incendiándose con brutalidad. Él sabe que cada vez que hacen el amor, se quema por volar demasiado cerca del sol, porque querer demasiado.

Es que querer a Frank es saber que él es un trocito del cielo y que el cielo y el infierno no deben estar juntos y que, por eso, se quema por quererle demasiado.

Gerard lo sabe,

(y aun así lo hace)

* * *

**III. Nosotros**

Al final del día, con el cielo estrellado y estando acurrucados, no les sorprende en lo absoluto descubrir que son solo ellos, Frank y Gerard queriéndose como solo ellos lo saben hacer.

(Es que quererse es saber que, cada vez que se besan, se derriten en la boca del otro en su pequeño mundo lleno de su amor torcido —pero sincero.)

* * *

**notas del autor:**

03/03/2016 lo mejor 📆📌💞❤.

Te quiero mucho wey, gracias por ser _mejorez amijas x 100mpre_ y por estar aquí conmigo. Este ficlet es para ti, comenzó como un simple drabble pero de alguna manera me brinqué las quinientas palabras y bueno, así quedó. Espero que sigas amando el Frerard. Fun fact, el _daddy's friend gerard_ fue lo que me llevó a escribir esto como excusa barata por nuestra celebración :OOO

Te quiero mucho *corazones*


End file.
